One type of handheld measurement tool with a display is a portable measurement gauge. Certain types of portable measurement gauges (e.g. digital calipers, digital “dial” gauges, height gauges, micrometers, indicators, etc.) may be utilized for measuring precise physical dimensions (e.g. at the micron or sub-micron level) of workpieces. The displays for such devices are typically small, and often come in relatively fixed formats, where a user may at most be able to toggle between different pre-defined display modes. A need exists for users to be able to independently modify the appearance and functionality of such displays according to individual needs.